


Likable You

by ChillCon



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:48:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22774393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillCon/pseuds/ChillCon
Summary: “我做得不好吗？”“你做得不够。”
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 5





	Likable You

“有时候我都忘了你多厉害。”Harry手里拿着Louis的外套，和他并肩在走廊里朝着返回办公室的方向走着。  
Louis哼了一声表示疑问，单手把领带松开一点。为了这次的教学比赛他难得穿了一次正装。事实上陪他一起去比赛的校区代表成员都多多少少用上了西装或者领带。虽然Louis全程一直在抱怨给小朋友上课穿西服纯属是扯淡，棒球衫才是最好的选择，早上起床的时候他还是愁眉苦脸套上了西裤和衬衫。

“你指什么？”Louis追问道。  
“就像……忘了你是教学冠军，忘了你是上司。”男孩耸耸肩，看着他说。

“有时候我也想不起来，”男人把自己的外套拿过来，于是Harry用那只忽然得闲的手去整理Louis的头发，换来他狡黠的眨眼，“好多人说在我之前的Nancy是个女魔头，她逼着James刮胡子，你知道吗？”  
“天啊，”Harry皱着眉，“胡子比他的命还重要。”  
“的确，如果我有十五公分的胡子，肯定天天给它打发胶。”

“现在这样就行了，”Harry像是有点担心有一天Louis真的留那么长的胡子似的，有些忧心地看了看他的下巴。

“开玩笑的，”Louis抬起眉毛——他比往日看起来更具魅力，干净利落的剃须展示出精干的下颌线，钢灰色的窄款领带，衬衫衣领上银色的插针，西裤贴着髋骨，包裹住紧实的胯部——他忽然捏住男孩的手腕，“但是我有时候也在反思，作为你的领导，我是不是应该对你更严格，让你服从要求。”  
他把你的两个字咬得格外重。

男孩忽然觉得走廊里的空气有点燥热，蒸腾得他口干舌燥。

“我做得不好吗？”

Louis把他拽进办公室压在门上，深色的磨砂玻璃门一声脆响。  
“你做得不够，”年轻男人食指和中指夹住Harry西装的衣领，“尤其是对我。”

“你不会是想在……”  
“操我。”Louis单手反锁上那扇门，坐在Harry的办公桌上，言简意赅，“我得了冠军，奖励我。”

“Bossy，”男孩凑上去，扶住他的脑后，轻轻咬着对方薄而软的下唇，扯掉他的领带，开始解男人领口的衣扣，但是由于急迫效率极其低下，直到Louis自己伸手把扣子飞快都解开，然后将衣摆一把从裤子里扯出来。Harry也把自己的外衣脱了扔在一边，正要把里面穿的浅灰色衬衫脱掉，却被Louis抓住：

“一个半小时之后我有课，一会儿可能还有助教培训，别脱了，直接做。”

Harry不敢置信地看着Louis，他打理精致、舔着嘴角的男朋友。  
他没有回答，而是再次扳过男人的脑袋用力吻了上去。这个吻变得更加激烈，男孩舔舐着他的口腔内壁，接着抬起他的下巴吻下去，舌尖掠过脖子上柔软的皮肤，牙齿不怀好意地抵在他的喉结。  
“别——”Louis断断续续吐出一口气，“这里不行。”  
“好吧，”Harry笑着吻到他的锁骨，用力吮吸，之后抬起头，“看在孩子们的份上。”

锁骨尖端传来微微刺痛的触感直接顺着脊椎传导下去，Louis不由自主向上顶胯，险些从桌上滑下去。男孩把他向上抱了抱，确定他坐稳之后抓过书包，从里面掏出安全套和润滑剂。  
Louis嫌弃地踢了他肋骨一脚，“你天天随身带着？”

“才不是，”Harry把袖口挽起来，“今天早上放在包里的。你知道，就，你换上衣服之后。”

“典型的你，”Louis从鼻子哼了一声，“准备暗算我。”

Harry的动作一滞，随后佯装生气似的猛扑过来，把人放倒按在桌子上压着他接吻，啃咬他的胸口，把乳尖含在嘴里吸吮，一只手着力按在Louis柔软的小腹上，让他动弹不得，低下头俯在他耳边说，“外面可能有人回来，不能出声，好吗？”  
Louis深深吸气，闻到Harry耳后香水的味道，刺激得他眼眶发热，咬住在下唇点了点头。

“很棒，”Harry把人转过来背对着自己，摘下男人脖子上空挂着的领带对折一下，手指摸索着探寻到对方的嘴唇，把光滑的布料垫在他下齿，感受到Louis吞咽着咬紧了，才打开润滑剂的瓶盖。  
“天哪，你怎么会这么辣。”  
男孩把瓶子摇了摇放在桌边，欣赏着背对自己的Louis。因为他的手按在桌沿上，所以腰背弯曲成一个完美的弧度，掀起的衬衫正好露出一个浅而流畅的腰窝，西裤的臀部被完全绷紧在过于贴合的剪裁里。  
透过领带，Louis哼哼着，Harry明白这是“你他妈的还在等什么”的意思，于是连忙拽下男人的裤子和内裤，一直褪到脚踝，把润滑剂倒在手心，食指蘸取一点，顺着Louis的臀缝滑下去，留下一道发亮的水痕。  
“放松，”Harry说道。他觉得自己好像回到了中学，把实验室的兔子偷出来逃走，让它在自己的窗台上吃草，然后用食指梳理它的耳朵。现在他就像那时候一样一丝不苟，用干燥的中指率先缓慢抚摸了一下抖动的穴口，再换成食指将入口处的皮肤湿润。  
Louis不安地动了动腿。Harry停下动作，在他的尾椎上留下一个吻。

“如果疼了就咳嗽一声。”

男人想要翻个白眼告诉他那不可能，但是眼下不是时候，他只得点头。

第一个指节没入的时候，Louis大腿内侧绷紧了，头深深埋下去，只露出突出的肩胛骨。欲望像是夜晚的潮声起起落落，但是不断逼近，Louis抬了抬腰，喉咙里发出闷喘，安静地催促着，直到男孩把另一根手指也推进去。润滑液顺着Harry的手指蜿蜒到手腕，他用左手把它揩掉，抹在Louis紧实圆润的臀瓣上。如果是在家，他一定会稍微加力拍打臀肉，得到对方满足的喟叹，但是不能在这。不能在这间门板薄得可怜的办公室里。

“操，”Louis吐掉领带，回过头，“快点。我还不想开会迟到。”  
不过当第三根手指碾压在前列腺那一点上的时候，男人立刻闭上了嘴，剩下的话都哽咽在口腔没能说出来。

“我要进去了，”Harry解开了皮带，小声说，就算不去看Louis都能想象到他有多硬，如果时间足够他绝对会先把男孩的阴茎含在嘴里品尝，只不过现在诸多限制。  
Harry将润滑液沾在手上撸动性器两下，之后草草撕开保险套开始把它套在上头。Louis简直要背过气去，他这辈子几乎从来没为性爱这么着急过。

直到对方阴茎的头部在自己臀缝磨蹭，Louis才松了口气，重新扶住桌子。  
只进入到一半，男人的呼吸节奏就已经混乱到失去规律。细微的疼痛包裹着巨大的快感与满足，从后穴传到到身体的每一个角落，激活着他的神经。  
“操，”他低声骂道，“操，Harry，太大了，你。”  
“疼？”男孩把握着他腰腹的手向前探，握住Louis吐着水的阴茎，“还是什么？”  
“好的那种，”Louis用力叹了口气，直起身子，“继续。”  
几乎是一瞬间，他就感觉到自己被Harry填满，没有一丝缝隙。而他怀疑他们两个天生就是为彼此构造的，可以契合到完全属于对方的程度。

Harry退出一点，再将自己整个埋进去。太紧了，湿热的内壁毫无保留包裹着他，像是挽留那样在抽出时吸引着，“Lou，”他把头埋在男人肩上，贴着他的耳朵，“你真是，天啊——”

“Louis？”忽然，门口传来其他人的声音，“哪去了？不是说回来了吗。”  
Louis绝望地扬起脑袋，他想起自己讲课借了Zayn的题卡，现在那叠该死的卡片正放在桌子上。  
Zayn几乎是猛地拽了下门。  
“卡……卡片在储藏间书柜里还有多余的！”Louis把手垫在Harry的耻骨和自己身体中间，示意他这个事情必须解决。

“F级别的吗？”Zayn一头雾水，“如果在你那干嘛不让我进去拿？”  
“我——”Louis感受到Harry重重向前顶了一下，几乎让他哭叫出声，“……我胃不舒服，想睡一会儿。”  
“哦，”Zayn依旧扶着门，“用我给你买点药吗？”

“不用，”Louis站直了，整个人靠在Harry身上，慢慢喘着气，“不用，Harry给我买过了。”

人的脚步声消失在走廊尽头，男人剧烈呼吸，反手去摸男孩的腰，让他离自己更近。  
“万一被发现怎么办？”Harry的头发被他别在耳后，却仍然有碎发掉落额前，扫着Louis的脸侧，“万一他们发现你在办公室里被我干得哭出来。”

Louis为了这句话险些呻吟出声，他弓着腰去迎合性器的撞击，膝盖发抖，快要化成一滩水。Harry的阴茎换着角度刺戳他的敏感点，抚摸他身上每一寸皮肤，在他背上和肩骨中间的凹陷留下淡红色的烙印。  
Louis转过头，于是男孩揽住他的腰，含着他的下唇同他接吻。  
“快，”Louis哽咽着，声音脆弱得不可思议，“再快点，Haz——我快到了。”

Harry的衬衫已经被剧烈运动的燥热浸得潮湿，呼吸滚烫，下巴抵在男人肩窝点点头，但是门外嘈杂的声音却愈演愈烈。  
“……Louis，”他问道，“公开课是不是也是今天？”  
“他妈的，”Louis几乎是小声喊出来，“别管，别管，你就直接……”

紧接着Harry慌张地用手捂住了他的嘴，中指伸进湿热的口腔，压在他的舌尖，男人迫切地含住那根手指，轻轻咬着男孩指甲边缘的软肉。  
“嘘，”Harry抱住他，“别出声。嘘。”

生理性的眼泪顺着男人的眼眶滑下来，他眨眨眼希望恢复视线，但是临界的快感让他再次闭上眼，想要咬紧牙，最后却也只能呜咽着仰头屏息，用舌根顶着Harry的手指，浑身绷紧。  
“你要到了吗？”Harry压低嗓音。  
“唔……”Louis咬了一下男孩的指根，手指拼尽全力抓住桌子边角的木板，指节发白，指甲像是要嵌进木料里去。

高潮席卷他的时候，他张开嘴，却被紧紧捂住，发不出一点声音。

Harry继续抱着他的肩插入几次，终于释放出来，束缚着对方的手滑落到身侧，大口呼吸着，用手掌抹去桌面上Louis射出的白浊，单手撑在办公桌中间，看着男人汗湿的脸。细密的液滴在额角汇聚，整张面孔都被衬托成魅力惊人的蜜色，唇瓣略微红肿，嘴角带着略有些疲惫但是得逞的微笑。

Louis抽了一张湿巾简单擦了擦自己，把西裤整理得没有一丝褶皱，系好纽扣，又把衬衫仔细穿好，衣摆前面只塞一点在裤内，让这身搭配处于正式和随性中间最合适得体的位置。

“培训还有二十分钟开始，希望到时候我的嘴能看起来像是没被人啃过，”男人放弃了领带，若有所思，笑着坐在桌上注视自己的年轻男友手忙脚乱换上另一条备用运动裤，却因为踩到裤脚差点摔进椅子里。

“没人会发现的，”Harry抬起头，挑衅地扬了扬下巴，“但是从你眼睛里他们能看出我有多棒。”

“能有多棒，Hazza？”Louis故意贴近他，嘴角若有若无的热气落在男孩胸口。

“棒到晚上还可以再要你两次，”Harry打开了办公室的门，“准备好去会议室了吗，先生？”

“留着这个名字，”Louis拿起文件夹在他脸上留下一个吻，“把它留到晚上。”


End file.
